


languor

by lamentum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Ushijima Is A Sweetheart, Volleyball, shiratorizawa vs karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: They were supposed to go to Nationals, just like everyone expected.What went wrong?





	languor

**Author's Note:**

> languor  
> noun  
> an oppressive stillness of the air.

No one expected him to lose.

Least of all, you.

You were used to this by your third year of it all; the Miyagi Prefecture quarter finals always seemed to breeze by, no one posing enough of a threat to get under the captain’s skin; Aoba Johsai would certainly put up a good fight, but there was never a single doubt of victory. It may seem arrogant of your team to think so, but it was simply to be expected at this point.

So when the final whistle blew, you were stock-still, staring wide eyed at the referee as his arm raised in favor of your opponents, and your limbs seemed to go numb in your shock.

Your mind took you back to the beginning of it all.

 

 _“Detention?!”_ Your voice was shrill in its disbelief.

Ushijima gave a soft hum back, unbothered by the prospect of tainting his perfect record, and you gaped even further at him. “It seems so.”

“How are you so calm about this?!” You yelped, seemingly making up for his lack of panic by doubling your own; his constant tranquil attitude often had you overcompensating for him.

“It isn’t a big deal,” he insisted as Tendou took a seat across from the two of you, setting his lunch tray down in front of him.

“Ohoho~?” He crooned in amusement, leaning over the table to get a closer look at the ace. “Detention? Not for our dear captain, I hope.”

“It is a big deal,” you continued, your voice meek now, brows knitted together in concern; the weak, concerned lilt in your tone had him turning his head to give you his full attention, setting down the chopsticks and bowl of rice in his hands in favor of cupping your cheeks, which had them lit aflame under his grasp, and his name tumbling from your lips in a shy mumble.

 _“It will be okay,”_ he insisted, his gentle grip seeming to ground you. “I’m very good at what I do. This will affect very little."

“What did you even do?” Tendou’s voice floated over, face twisted in disgust at the openly mushy display, but his question went unanswered as a soft kiss was pressed to your forehead, remaining there only momentarily before he pulled back to gaze at you again. Like a spell, his affections had caused a pleasant numbness to run through your body, allowing your worries to spill away and giving you the peace of mind to trust in nothing but his words.

“Promise?” You croaked pathetically, and he smiled at how pitifully endearing it was, stroking his thumbs against your cheekbones. 

“I promise.”

 

Maybe you should have promised him instead.

Maybe that day had planted a seed of doubt in his mind.

Was it your fault Shiratorizawa lost?

You fell back onto the bench, arms going limp as you watched the gym unravel in front of you; the commotion was near silent on your ears, as though you were drowning, deeper and deeper until it felt like you couldn’t breathe.

Two strong hands planted themselves on your shoulders, hauling you back up to your feet with ease, and just as suddenly as you realized how shallow your breaths were, a pair of lips were planted on yours, familiar and comfortable. The kiss had you placid again as you substituted the ocean of anxiety for his warmth, the smell of his sweat, the way his figure towered over you and made you feel as though nothing and no one could ever hurt you.

“I love you,” the words were tumbling from your lips as soon as he gave you the chance to breathe, uncaring of how every pair of eyes in the room were trained on the two of you; the unabashed confidence he always held had seeped into you. 

He smiled with pride.

“And I love you.”

 

“Disgusting,” Tendou hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such an impulsive writing, which is why it's so short.
> 
> Ushijima is my favorite character (second only to Iwaizumi depending on the day) and I just think that he would be so sweet and loving and absolutely shameless in a relationship so I had to write it out.
> 
> Comments appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> A/N: I realize I didn't make this very clear, but reader is the team's manager.


End file.
